Kill The Kill
by Meiou-Sama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto alumno de la academia Honnouji tiene una meta que cumplirá a cualquier costo sin importar la dificultades. si quieren saber mas entre y averigüen les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.
1. Kill The Kill 01

**Los derechos de Naruto y de Kill La Kill pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "¡Hahaha!, soy un súper masoquista pervertido".

Personajes pensando: "_Hoo, pero que uniforme más pervertido"_.

Criaturas hablando: "¿**por qué me condenaron, a estar con este rubio masoquista? **".

Criaturas pensando: "¡_**Vamos! ¡Destruye sus ropas y déjala desnuda!**_".

Técnicas: "**Taladro Destructor".**

Ubicación: **{X Guarida Secreta X}**

Nota de autor: (A pos yo mesmo).

**Estúpido y Sensual Uzumaki Naruto**

**{X Academia Honnouji X}**

"En 1933, el partido nacionalista obrero alemán llego al poder. Este fue el nacimiento del canciller Hitler. Con el tiempo, la democracia de la posguerra en Alemania dio lugar al fascismo" el dictado venia de un profesor que explicaba su clase a sus alumnos que en su mayoría andaban de vagos, durmiendo, comiendo leyendo manga y jugando con figuras de acción.

El profesor se disponía a seguir dictando su clase, pero se detuvo por el ruido de la puerta del salón de clases crujiendo como si fuera fuertemente pateada. Después de tanta presión la puerta que era de acero no soporto más y cedió ante la potente patada que el propino una figura masculina bastante alta y fornida.

"Ahh… disculpa, pero nos encontramos en medio de una clase "dijo el profesor no muy seguro.

De la entrada de la puerta ahora destruida, salió un hombre alrededor de 8 o 10 pies de altura. Extremadamente musculoso, lleva guanteletes de metal en sus proporcionalmente enormes manos y puntas de metal en sus hombros. Su pelo corto y rubio es peinado hacia atrás, con las cejas arqueadas perpetuamente y lleva pendientes de aro de plata en ambos oídos.

"¡Vengo por asuntos oficiales! "Dijo fuertemente el tipo musculoso, mientras el profesor retrocedía y se arrodillaba.

"¡S-Si!"

El tipo musculoso entonces centro su vista hacia los alumnos "¡Soy Ira Gamagoori, presidente del comité disciplinario!¡Estudiantes de la clase K de segundo", ¡confirmamos que hay alguien entre ustedes que quiere perjudicar a la academia Honnouji ¡ Haremos de oídos sordos con las explicaciones, esa persona será castigada de inmediato!.. Y espero que no hayas sido tu Uzumaki" dijo El ahora identificado Ira mientras se cernía al frente de un chico bastante relajado en comparación con los demás alumnos.

El chico tenía una impresionante altura de 6'2 pies, siendo muy alto para un chico de 18 años, la cual era su edad. Tenía una estructura física delgada pero potente con músculos compactos y bien trabajados. Pelo rubio alborotado y corto que cubría su frente y parcialmente sus ojos que eran de in magnifico azul hielo, su rostro de acuerdo con la mayoría, si no todas las chicas de la academia, les parecía muy guapo, catalogado así como un "niño bonito". El vestía un uniforme escolar Gakuran azul oscuro con una estrella roja en el centro del pecho, a los costados de sus brazos tenia líneas rojas que terminaban en los hombros y un pañuelo rojo en su brazo izquierdo, tenía unas botas del mismo color que su uniforme con líneas rojas alrededor de los pies, y otras líneas rojas en la parte baja de sus tobillos.

El chico dejo de jugar con su amuleto que tenía la curiosa forma de un taladro con líneas rojas a su alrededor. El entonces se levantó de su asiento quedando frente a frente con el musculoso y alto presidente del comité disciplinario.

"Ara, Gamagoori-Senpai como cree que yo tengo algo que ver con ese asunto… yo solo soy un alumno común y corriente, solo eso "dijo el chico tranquilamente mientras guardaba su amuleto en su bolsillo derecho "Por otro lado, yo pudiera darle una pista Senpai… a cambio solo pido un favor "dijo el misteriosamente consiguiendo así la atención de Ira.

"¿Y exactamente cuál sería el favor que pides a cambio por darme una insignificante pista? "Pregunto Ira fingiendo que no estaba interesado por la pista.

"Sería que me permitas ver personalmente a Satsuki-sama, aunque sea por un minuto eso es todo lo que pido a cambio… así tu obtendrás tu pista y yo podre tener un minuto de felicidad "dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

Ira se lo pensó por un momento y asistió "De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer, ¡PERO! No prometo nada. Así que ahora dime que es lo que sabes de una vez por todas "pregunto autoritariamente Ira.

"No es nada personal" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sádica señalando hacia uno de los alumnos" Pero mis deseos están primero que todo" fue entonces que el dedo del rubio apunto finalmente a un chico de baja estatura, cabello marrón y ojos saltones.

El chico entonces se levantó bruscamente de su asiento haciendo caer su mesa de trabajo, en sus brazos cargaba un uniforme blanco que presionaba fuertemente contra él. De forma lenta e insegura el chico alzo su mano en la cual tenía una pelota amarilla la cual arrojo contra el piso levantando así una cortina de humo que cubriría su escape maestro.

El entonces salió corriendo rápidamente del salón de clases y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a planta y abrir la puerta por la cual se encontró frente a frente con Ira que estaba muy enfadado.

"¡¿De verdad crees que una bomba de gas lacrimógeno te ayudara a escapar?!"Pregunto tétricamente Ira sujetando al chica por el cuello de su camisa y luego arrojarlo hacia el campo por el cual en donde el chica dio varias vueltas sobre el duro suelo.

"¡Maldición! "Dijo el chico recuperándose y poniéndose el uniforme el dejo ver que en el pecho del uniforme había una estrella negra.

"Así que fuiste tú el que robo el uniforme Goku de una estrella. ¿Sucede? ¡Pruébatelo! "dijo Ira ante lo cual el chico no lo dudó ni un segundo y se lo puso.

"¡Asombroso! ¡Es como si el poder se estuviera desatando en mi cuerpo y espíritu!" dijo el chico no identificado sintiendo como su cuerpo alcanzaba un poder que nuca sintió.

Ira saco un látigo de su guante y luego procedió a lanzar latigazos hacia el chico que esquivo todos los ataques.

"¡M-Mi cuerpo se mueve increíblemente rápido¡ "

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese es el poder del uniforme Goku!"

"¡Pues muy bien! ¡Toma esto!" Dijo el chico para luego lanzar un golpe que acertó en todo el torso de Ira que ni siquiera se movió un centímetro de su lugar, dejando al chico verdaderamente asustado.

"¡Sin embargo, mi uniforme es de tres estrellas! ¡Un ataque de alguien de una estrella no me hará nada! "dijo Ira para luego nuevamente atacar con el látigo, solo que esta vez saco de su guante otro látigo y azoto sin piedad golpeándolo por todas partes y luego envolverlo con uno de los látigos y batuquearlo por todas partes "¡¿Qué planeabas, robar un uniforme Goku?! ¡Por lo tanto debes de ser un espía de Kobe! "Dijo Ira dejando al pobre desgraciado estampado en una pared y luego con su látigo lo hiso girar quitándole así el impresionante uniforme.

"¡Escuchen, estudiantes de la academia Honnouji! ¡Mientras Ira Gamagoori siga con vida, las normas de esta academia se cumplirán siempre! ¡Las normas incuestionable creadas por Kiryuuin Satsuki-sama, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil! "Dijo Ira ante lo cual se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia la torre más alta de la academia Honnouji en donde se podía observar una figura claramente femenina iluminada por rallos celestiales "Satsuki-sama… ¡Estudiantes! ¡A Kiryuuin Satsuki-sama, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil! " Ordeno Ira ante lo cual varios alumnos con uniformes Goku de una estrellas se pararon firmemente como si fueran militaras.

Kiryuuin Satsuki Era claramente una hermosa chica de 18 años con una larga y hermosa cabellera negra, ojos azules con un brillo frio y calculador. Es alta, delgada y de muy buen cuerpo con pechos copa DD, largas y torneadas piernas con un muy buen trasero perfectamente cuidado. Su uniforme escolar era muy ceñido a su escultural cuerpo dándole un porte elegante y de la realeza, todo eso y la katana que traía en sus manos le daba la categoría de Belleza peligrosa y mortal.

"¡El miedo es la libertad! ¡La subyugación es la liberación! ¡La contradicción es la verdad! ¡Esas son las verdades de este mundo! ¡Póstrense ante esas verdades, malditos cerdos" dijo Satsuki en voz alta para que todos en la academia Honnouji la oyeran fuerte y claro.

En unos de los lugares apartados precisamente en la azotea de la academia Naruto se encontraba viendo a Satsuki de forma muy lujuriosa "Hehehe, tan magnifica como siempre Satsuki-sama…pero no se preocupe que yo, Uzumaki Naruto algún día domara a la gran leona que es usted y la volverá una dócil y sumisa gatita… y guando ese día llegue nos divertiremos mucho, mucho en la cama… HAHAHAHAHAHA… verdad… Zangetsu" pregunto el rubio desquiciado a la nada.

Sin uno mirara más de cerca pudiera observar que ahora en el pecho del rubio, precisamente a cada lado de su pecho en su uniforme habían un par de ojos rojos que miraban lo sucedido con una gran sed de sangre"Kukuku, los humanos ciertamente que son interesantes… esa humana será tuya Naruto, eso te lo aseguro después de todo a ustedes los humanos les atrae el poder "dijo el uniforme con una voz masculina y muy profunda.

"…Si… los atrae el poder "murmuro suavemente Naruto sacando el pequeño taladro de su bolsillo y se lo ponía alrededor del cuello" Ya es hora "susurro el rubio mirando hacia el horizonte.

}-{

Notas:

**Vaya que si disfrute al escribir este primer capítulo de este nuevo fic Cross, este fic se me ocurrió el viernes cuando me di un golpe en la cabeza, jejeje después de eso y como ya tenía algunos días viendo Kill La Kill buen anime por cierto. **

**Bueno en el siguiente capítulo será cuando Ryuuko haga su aparición y naruto siendo el pervertido que es l querrá junto a él y Satsuki.**

**Y si, ellas dos serán las chicas del rubio, por lo tanto es un trio (hasta que quiera agregar otra chica al harem) pero de resto será trio.**

**En mi perfil encontraran la apariencia de Naruto y Satsuki.**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejen buenos comentarios se les pide.**


	2. Kill The Kill 02

**Los derechos de Naruto y de Kill La Kill pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "¡Hahaha!, soy un súper masoquista pervertido".

Personajes pensando: "_Hoo, pero que uniforme más pervertido"_.

Criaturas hablando: "¿**por qué me condenaron, a estar con este rubio masoquista? **".

Criaturas pensando: "¡_**Vamos! ¡Destruye sus ropas y déjala desnuda!**_".

Técnicas: "**Taladro Destructor".**

Ubicación: **{X Guarida Secreta X}**

Nota de autor: (A pos yo mesmo).

** Matoi Ryuuko **

**{X Afueras de la Academia Honnouji X}**

En las afueras de la academia Honnouji, justamente en un puente a mitad de camino había una chica adolecente de 17 años y mediana estatura y de muy buen cuerpo. Ella tiene el cabello hasta los hombros de color negro con una sola raya roja en el flequillo. Sus ojos azules tienen pupilas en forma de piñón peculiares con ocho ranuras en los bordes. Su atuendo es una sencilla camisa blanca con una corbata roja, una mini falda negra, zapatillas blancas y una chaqueta en blanco y negro con las mangas arremangadas, y en su espalda llevaba un estuche de guitarra.

La chica mirara a lo alto la gran estructura de la academia Honnouji con una mirada desafiante "Así que esta es… la academia Honnouji" dijo la chica mientras emprendía su camino hasta los niveles más bajos de la academia.

**{X Academia Honnouji X}**

Por uno de los tantos pasillos de la academia Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, mientras era guiado por Ira Gamagoori" Escucha Uzumaki, no quiero que intentes algo tonto y ridículo en frente de Satsuki-sama, ¡Espero que te comportes educadamente "dijo Ira mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Naruto no se inmuto y finjo dolor claramente falso y burlesco"Ah, Senpai me ofende como cree que me portare mal ante Satsuki-sama. Al contrario mi conducta será inolvidable "dijo Naruto con una sonrisa inocente.

"Más te vale, porque si no las consecuencias serán graves y el castigo severo" dijo Ira con un último resplandor amenazante antes de que ambos llegaron a una gran puerta que conducía al salón de reuniones del consejo estudiantil.

Al abrirse las puertas Naruto vio un largo pasillo con una entrada cubiertas por cortinas moradas y vigilada por guardias con uniforme de una estrella. Ira entre de primero seguido de Naruto que parecía muy ansioso.

Ya cuando salieron del corredor Naruto pudo ver que la habitación parecía más un club nocturno que un salón del consejo estudiantil. La habitación era levemente iluminada, con varios y cómodos muebles, un piano blanco con pues amarillas y siendo, un gran bar con muchas bebidas y al final en un balcón escalonado había un trono muy cómodo en donde estaba Satsuki elegantemente sentada con sus bellas piernas cruzadas bebiendo un té con la elegancia de una reina.

Satsuki no era la única ocupante de la habitación, había otros tres miembros más repartidos por todo el lujoso lugar.

El primero era un adolescente de pelo corto color verde oscuro y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme Goku de tres estrellas, hecho especialmente como una larga bata blanca de cuello alto. Cuenta con una funda incorporada de espada en la parte trasera, y tres picos en cada hombro. El uniforme es generalmente abierto en la parte delantera, lo que demuestra un chaleco de color azul. Lleva unos pantalones a juego y zapatos blancos, y un cinturón con una hebilla con tres púas de metal.

Este es Uzu Sanageyama, miembro del consejo estudiantil y presidente del comité atlético.

El segundo era otro adolecente con el cabello color azul claro y ojos verdes. Él tiene un traje de cuello alto el cual, se abre cada vez que habla. También lleva gafas de sol. Y su uniforme Goku es de tres estrellas.

Este es Houka Inumuta, miembro del consejo estudiantil y presidente del comité de información y estrategia.

El tercero y último miembro era una linda chica de cabello y ojos color rosa. Su uniforme Goku era de tres estrellas y estaba modificado para que pareciera un vestido parcialmente victoriano.

Ella es Nonon Jakuzure, miembro del consejo estudiantil y presidenta del comité no atlético.

Ellos tres junto a Ira Gamagoori, eran parte del consejo estudiantil liderado por su presidenta Satsuki Kiryuuin.

"Eh, ¿Gamagoori, para que traes a un estudiante sin estrellas al salón del consejo estudiantil?" pregunto Uzu mientras se recostaba cómoda mente en uno de los lujosos muebles.

"Mmm, no mal recuerdo él es Uzumaki Naruto de la clase K, ¿cierto? "Dijo Houka tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador portátil mientras veia los datos del mencionado rubio.

"Eh, con que el "niño bonito" está aquí de visita… será que el viene para otro castigo Satsuki-sama" pregunto Nonon con burla.

"Uzumaki Naruto fue traído aquí como recompensa por revelar al espía que robo el uniforme Goku" dijo Ira mientras se posaba en la parte baja de las escaleras en donde yacía Satsuki.

"Vaya, ¿no tienes remordimientos¿ por revelar a unos de tus compañeros de clase?" pregunto Houka con curiosidad.

"Jejeje, la verdad es que no, el solo fue un títere que me permitió venir aquí" dijo secamente el rubio mirando de reojo a Satsuki.

"Vaya, eso quiere decir que solo lo usaste, que cruel eres hahaha ¿O me equivoco Uzumaki?" preguntó Sanageyama.

"Que grosero, pero no, no solo me permitió venir hacia aquí. Sino tan bien me permitió cumplir un pequeño pero gran pedido "dijo Naruto mientras que descara mente se sentaba en uno de los tantos muebles.

"he, ¿Y cuál sería pedido? ¿Un castigo?" pregunto Nonon mirando al rubio curiosamente.

"Para nada, es más un gran pedido que hará que este humilde servidor sea realmente feliz" dijo Naruto captando la atención e interés de todos los presentes, incluso de la misma Satsuki que tenía su mirada fija en él.

"¡Ve al grano, Uzumaki! ¡No tenemos tiempos para tus juegos! " dijo Ira ya harto de tanto parloteo por parte del rubio.

"Como usted quiera Senpai" dijo Naruto levantándose del mueble y luego observar a Satsuki, la miro fijamente durante un largo minuto desconcertando a los presentes. Pero sus siguientes palabras los sorprendieron aún más "¡Oh!, ¡Satsuki-sama, sé que soy un cerdo de mal gusto, pero soy tu esclavo más devoto, así que por favor, déjame ser el primero en coger su vagina divina y superior, y su culo increíble y angelical! ¡Estaría profundamente agradecido con usted, mi Reina!" dijo en voz alta Naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes por su audacia, pero a un más a Satsuki que lucía muy sorprendida.

"¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle los respetos a Satsuki-sama?! "estallo Ira arrojando un poderoso golpe hacia el rubio.

Pero antes de que el golpe acertara en el rubio este desapareció en un borrón de velocidad pura sorprendiendo a todos. El rubio luego aprecio frente a frente de Satsuki choqueando a los presentes.

"Me encantaría enterrar mi cara entre sus magníficos pechos y bien proporcionadas nalgas, pero aún más… en hacerla mi mujer mi querida y adorada Satsuki-sama "susurro seductoramente Naruto Tomando el mentón de la sorprendida y hermosa peli negra.

El entonces acerco lentamente sus labios hasta los de Satsuki que no se movía por la impresión causada por sus palabras. Pero antes de que sus labios se unieran un par látigos se enrollaron alrededor del cuello y cintura de Naruto jalándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana levantando así una espesa cortina de humo.

"¡Uzumaki después de esta falta de respeto hacia Satsuki-sama, no creas que saldrás impune así que prepárate para el duro castigo!" Dijo Ira airadamente batuqueando al rubio por toda la habitación, impactándolo así contra todo el contenido yaciente en la habitación destrozando todo.

Sanageyama, Houka y Nonon solo observaban como Gamagoori le propinaba un fuerte castigo al insolente que le falto los respetos a Satsuki con sus indecentes propuestas subidas de tono.

"¡Hey, cerdos!, ¿Quién demonios creen que soy?, ¡HA!, en este puto mundo yo seré el único que tendrá el honor de ser el primero en sentir la piel firme y suave de Satsuki-sama, Soy su esclavo más devoto. ¡Por lo tanto merezco tocar lujuriosamente su magnífico cuerpo y todas sus partes íntimas!" dijo fuertemente Naruto tensando los látigos con sus manos.

"Muy impresionante, no sé si eres increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpido como para hacer una declaración de esa magnitud "dijo suavemente Satsuki esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

"Solo digamos que estoy muy motivado en hacerte mi mujer Satsuki-sama "dijo Naruto esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

"Hoo, ¿y a que se debe el hecho de que quieres que sea tu mujer?, dime Uzumaki tengo curiosidad" pregunto la peli negra con verdadera curiosidad.

"Simplemente es mi más grande ambición" dijo Naruto tajantemente.

Esa respuesta tan corta no le gusto para nada a Satsuki, ella se levantó de su asiento y tomando su katana ella desapareció en un borrón de velocidad. Ella realizo una barra horizontal en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que este derrama una gran cantidad de sangre hacia el suelo.

"No era esa la respuesta que quería escuchar" dijo la peli negra agitando su katana dibujando así una línea roja en el suelo.

"¡Wow!, eso fue excitante Satsuki-sama. Qué tal se le da a este humilde cerdo un poco más de castigo" dijo Naruto con una mirada sádica "Pero ante tu pregunta, pues… simplemente quiero hacerte mía" termino el con una mirada dominante.

Satsuki retrocedió un paso ante la mirada del rubio pero luego recobro la compostura "Llévenlo al salón de castigo y que no se escape como la última vez "ordeno Satsuki retrocediendo y sentándose en su trono mientras sus mayordomo le servía otra taza de té.

"¡Hai, Satsuki-sama!".

**{X Entrada de la Academia Honnouji X}**

Después de recorrer todo el nivel más bajo de la academia, Ryuuko termino llegando a la academia y justamente ahora se encontraba en el que sería su salón de clases. Frente a los que serían sus compañeros y profesor.

"Ella es Ryuuko Matoi-kun, quien se trasladó hoy a la clase K de segundo curso" presento el profesor mientras escribía el nombre de Ryuuko en el pizarrón.

"¡Ryuuko-chan! ¡Ryuuko-chan! ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Este asiento esta libre!" era la voz de una adolescente con ojos marrones y cabello castaño que se labra en un corte taza. Viste con el uniforme escolar femenino que consiste, en una camisa de manga corta blanca con un pañuelo de color azul, así como una mini falda azul. Alrededor de ella tenía un aura de hermanita pequeña e imperativa.

Su nombre es Mako Mankanshoku.

"Uzumaki-kun se sienta aquí, pero como están en detención por el consejo estudiantil, así que está libre".

"El chico que se sienta en este puesto, ¿porque fue precisamente detenido por el consejo estudiantil?".

"¡Si, si! Eso pasa muy a menudo con Uzumaki-kun y el consejo estudiantil, así que no hay problema" dijo Mako para luego sacar su cuaderno y usarlo como tapadera para comer y después dormir. Todo eso en un segundo sorprendiendo a Ryuuko por su rapidez.

"¡Ya se durmió!".

**{X Hora Del Receso X}**

"Por cierto, ¿Quién es la máxima autoridad en esta academia?" preguntó Ryuuko.

"Esa es… ¡Cuidado Ryuuko-chan! ¡Inclínate, inclínate! "dijo Mako abruptamente tomando a Ryuuko por el hombre y hacer que se inclinara.

Ryuuko se dio dé cuenta de que así como ella y Mako estaban inclinadas formando dos hileras por donde paso un musculoso y alto alumno de primero seguido más atrás por una chica pelinegra con porte elegante.

Y Ryuuko siendo la imprudente que era se interpuso en el camino de Satsuki "Así que tú eres la máxima autoridad en esta academia. Tengo una pregunta para ti "dijo Ryuuko arrogantemente para luego sacar la mitad de una tijera roja que usaba a modo de espada y señalar a Satsuki con ella sorprendiéndola un poco.

"Presidenta, parece que te sorprendió un poco al ver esto. ¡Ya habías visto anteriormente mi hoja tijera?".

"¿Y que si así fuera?".

"Esa forma de decirlo… ¡Tú eres la mujer que tiene la otra mitad de la hoja tijera, ¿no?! "Grito Ryuuko para luego en un ataque de ira cargar contra Satsuki.

**{X Salón de Castigo X}**

Naruto que se encontraba esposado a la pared abrió abruptamente sus ojos después de largas horas de meditación. El motivo era que sintió la presencia de alguien con la misma aura de una persona muerta que conocía.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo sentiste Zangetsu? "Pregunto Naruto bajando su mirada hacia su uniforme que abrió sus ojos.

"**Si, es mejor que dejes de jugar al detenido y vayas a investigar que fue eso**" dijo Zangetsu con su típico tono de voz.

"Desde cuando tu das las ordenes "replico Naruto.

"**Tks, no empieces y ve a ver qué sucede**".

"Eh, pero yo quiero esperar a Satsuki-sama… Hehehe quizás y me venga a castigar Hehehe viste su mirada se habrá excitado "pregunto Naruto desviando el tema.

"¿**Por qué me condenaron, a estar con este rubio masoquista? **"Se lamentó Zangetsu haciendo que Naruto sonriera torcidamente.

"Joder que impaciente eres, pero está bien ya voy… ¡Zangetsu!".

Después de decir el nombre de su uniforme, la ropa del rubio empezó a convulsionar y retorcerse y cambiar su forma. La camisa del uniforme se transformó en una chaqueta azul oscuro abierta dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso. Con rayas rojas a lo largo de los hombros y las mangas. Con un brazalete rojo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Un collarín de cuero negro alrededor de su cuello y un haramaki de cuero negro alrededor de la cintura, unos pantalones azul oscuro con dos correas en la cintura y botas azules con rayas rojas.

"**Jejeje, por fin después de tanto tiempo me vistes como es debido**".

"Hmph, tenemos tiempo que no hacíamos esto" Dijo el rubio sacando el collar de su bolsillo y apretarlo con suma fuerza rompiéndolo en varios pedazos, que luego se hicieron partículas verdes y se aglomeraran en frente de él.

Las partículas verdes tomaron la forma de una espada anormal que no coincide con lo que normalmente se clasifica como una espada. Tiene un agarre, guardamanos, y la misma longitud que una espada larga, la sección que debe contener una cuchilla contiene un taladro cilíndrico, compuesto por tres segmentos que giran independientemente, el segmento del medio girar hacia la derecha y los segmentos superior e inferior giran en sentido anti horario.

"Es hora del espectáculo".

De pronto la capa del traje de naruto se envolvió alrededor del tomando la forma de un gran taladro con púas. El taladro luego procedió a girar rápidamente para después arremeter contra la pared de salón de castigos destruyendo así la pared y pasar al otro lado.

**{X En La Conmoción X} **

Ryuuko con su hoja tijera salto directamente hacia Satsuki con toda la intención de arremeter contra ella.

TEK

KEN

FUN

SAI

De la nada un gran guante de boxeo impacto contra Ryuuko, desviándola así de su trayecto hacia Satsuki. La chica de cabello negro y rojo salió disparada rápidamente hacia una multitud de miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Pero antes de que estrellara fue atrapada por un manto azul oscuro.

"Vaya, vaya… no sabía que las chicas guapas caían desde las alturas. Supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte al encontrarme con una preciosidad como tú "dijo una voz masculina en tono seductor a espaldas de Ryuuko.

"¡Kyaaaa!" grito Ryuuko por la sorpresa producida al verse en brazos de un chico rubio que solo vestía una gabardina/capa y pantalones.

"¡Suéltame pervertido exhibicionista!" dijo Ryuuko mientras forcejeaba con el chico rubio para que la soltara.

"¿Pero qué dices?, si tú eres la que cayó en mis brazos" pregunto el chico confundido.

"¡Oye tú, suelta a esa delincuente! ¡Tiene que ser castigada por insultar a Satsuki-sama!" dijo un adolecente de baja estatura, con ojos gris claro/verde, pelo cortó y dientes notablemente ausente. Llevaba un uniforme Goku de dos estrellas que se compone de un gran par de guantes de boxeo, un casco protector, bata de boxeo, pantalones cortos de boxeo asegurados con cinturón de campeón, y en forma de bota zapatillas de deporte.

"Ohhh o sino que… enano" dijo el rubio en forma retadora enfureciendo en el acto al boxeador.

""Tu… te atreves a decirme "enano". Yo Takaharu Fukuroda te enseñare una lección "dijo Fukuroda mientras corría hacia el rubio con la intención de propinarle un fuerte gancho en la cara.

"Hmph… iluso "dijo el rubio mientras que de su capa sacaba su arma taladro y la posicionaba frente suyo" **Drill Blast (Ráfaga de Taladro)**"dijo para que después el taladro empezara a girar a altas velocidades produciendo un fuerte viento delante suyo.

A su paso la ráfaga de viento destruía el piso agrietándolo y levantando tierra. Fukuroda se recuperó de la impresión inicial y para cuando pretendía esquivar el ataque fue demasiado tarde pues la ráfaga de viento lo atrapo y lo estrello contra la pared dejándolo semi inconsciente.

"Hmph, tus ataques de boxeo son inútiles contra los ataques a distancia" dijo de forma tajante el rubio mientras bajaba su arma.

"¡Ya me puedes soltar pervertido no necesito estar en tus brazos y mucho menos que pelees mis batallas! "Dijo Ryuuko forcejeando con el rubio para que la soltara. Cosa que el hiso haciendo que ella callera al duro suelo con el trasero.

"¡Ittai! ¿Qué fue eso? "pregunto ella de forma altanera.

"Pues tú me pediste que te soltara y eso mismo fue lo que hice… ¿o tal vez querías estar más tiempo en mis brazos? "Pregunto Naruto en tono burlesco causando que Ryuuko se sonrojara de vergüenza.

"Hmph, di lo que quieras pero no te metas en mis asuntos" dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo de su falda" Tengo asuntos pendientes con esa" dijo Ryuuko mientras miraba a Satsuki de forma retadora.

"Interesante, ¿así que quieres pelear contra Satsuki-sama? "Pregunto con curiosidad Naruto.

"Más que pelear quiero saber algo que solo ella parece puede decirme "dijo la pelinegra con mechón rojo mientras sujetaba fuertemente su hoja tijera.

Naruto no supo por qué pero su interés por esta chica desconocida subió enormemente" Ya veo… chica, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto interesado el rubio.

"Ryuuko, Matoi Ryuuko ese es mi nombre "respondió Ryuuko con una leve sonrisa mientras corría hacia Satsuki.

"_Matoi…Zangetsu ¿acaso ella es la hija del profesor Isshin Matoi?_" pregunto sorprendido el rubio a su prenda divina.

"_**El nunca menciono nada de tener una hija… ¡No puede ser! ¡Naruto ayuda a esa chica, ella nos tiene que decir si él es su padre!**_ "menciono la prenda con tono grabe.

"No hace falta que me lo órdenes" dijo el rubio mientras su capa lo envolvía y salía rápidamente hacia Ryuuko.

}-{

Notas:

**Aquí tiene el capítulo 2 de KTK espero que lo disfruten y dejen buenos comentarios después de todo son gratis y nos vienen muy bien a los autores saber que nuestros trabajos son valorados por ustedes los lectores. **

**El fi se actualizara de forma lenta pero segura así que solo esperen los demás capítulos.**

**Próximo capítulo: Senketsu**


	3. Kill The Kill 03

**Los derechos de Naruto y de Kill La Kill pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "¡Hahaha!, soy un súper masoquista pervertido".

Personajes pensando: "_Hoo, pero que uniforme más pervertido"_.

Criaturas hablando: "¿**por qué me condenaron, a estar con este rubio masoquista? **".

Criaturas pensando: "¡_**Vamos! ¡Destruye sus ropas y déjala desnuda!**_".

Técnicas: "**Taladro Destructor".**

Ubicación: **{X Guarida Secreta X}**

Nota de autor: (A pos yo mesmo).

** Senketsu **

**{Ubicación Desconocida}**

"¡¿Por qué rayos interferiste?!" dijo Ryuuko enfadada.

"Ya te dije que te calmaras un poco, quiero mostrarte algo" dijo Naruto con un suspiro.

Después de que la pelinegra se lanzara al segundo round contra Fukuroda Takaharu y tratar de pasar sobre el para ir directamente contra Satsuki Kiryuuin. Naruto la rapto a mitad de trayecto y la trajo a las ruinas de un edificio abandonado que ella conocía muy bien.

Era el antiguo hogar de ella y su padre.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? "Pregunto Ryuuko sombríamente.

"Pareces conocer muy bien este lugar, dime ¿Acaso sabes quien vivía aquí? "Pregunto Naruto indagando en la procedencia de Ryuuko.

La pelinegra no contesto y prosiguió a caminar hasta el interior de las ruinas de su antiguo hogar, mientras que Naruto permaneció en silencio y la siguió de muy cerca esperando su respuesta. El por la actitud decaída de la pelinegra ya sabía la respuesta pero aun así él quería oír la de ella.

Ya en el interior Ryuuko quedo frente a una fotografía de ella de pequeña junto a su padre, pero la fotografía al estar quemada solo era visible la parte en donde salía ella mientras que la de su padre estaba totalmente quemada.

"Aquí vivíamos mi padre y yo" susurro Ryuuko suavemente pero lo suficiente fuerte para que la oyera el rubio.

"Así que es cierto, tu si eres su hija "afirmo Naruto "Él nunca me hablo de que tenía una hija "justamente cuando termino de decir esa última parte Ryuuko se le fue encima y lo tomo por el cuello de su uniforme Zangetsu en su forma inactiva.

"¡¿De dónde conoces a mi padre?!"Dijo Ryuuko alterada zarandeando a Naruto.

"Relájate, el profesor Matoi me encontró hace dos años atrás y me cuido mientras mis heridas sanaban y me recuperaba "respondió Naruto mientras que Ryuuko lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Recuperarte de qué? "Pregunto la pelinegra con duda.

"Recuperar mi memoria… lo cual sigo esperando" dijo el rubio mientras que su cabello cubrió sus ojos impidiéndole así a Ryuuko ver que mirada tenía en ese instante.

Ryuuko al escuchar esa parte se sintió un poco culpable al tocar un tema tan delicado y más como el no recordar nada de tu pasado "Etto… lo siento no debí haber preguntado acerca de eso" dijo Ella disculpándose.

Mientras que Naruto solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa "No te disculpes, no lo sabias de todas formas" dijo el con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ryuuko se sonrojo un poco al ver la sonrisa que el rubio le dedico "De acuerdo, pero ¿Para qué vinimos a este lugar?" pregunto ella cambiando de tema.

"Pues como pretendes enfrentarte con Fukuroda necesitaras un uniforme que te de algo de poder "respondió Naruto tomando de la mano a Ryuuko y luego caminar un poco más hacia el interior de las ruinas.

"¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Robar un uniforme tal vez? "pregunto Ryuuko con sarcasmo.

Naruto se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia ella "¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto el captando la indirecta de la pelinegra.

"Mako me lo conto todo, eso y además de que todo fue parte de tu plan para verte con tu adorada "Satsuki-sama" y que ella te castigara enviándote al salón de castigo "dijo Ryuuko con claro tono de burla.

"¿Cómo Mankanshoku supo eso?, Tks no importa, lo principal ahora es hacerte más fuerte" dijo Naruto mientras inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de algo.

"¿Buscas? "Pregunto Ryuuko viendo el chico buscaba algo.

"El profesor Matoi Trabajaba con uniformes Goku, tiene que haber quedado algún uniforme intacto que puedas usar" dijo Naruto.

"¿Y esos uniformes me harán igual de fuerte que tú?" pregunto Ryuuko con curiosidad.

"Zangetsu es muy diferente a esos uniformes" dijo el rubio mientras apoya su mano sobre dicho uniforme.

"_Le puso nombre a un uniforme… ¿acaso está loco?_ "Pensó Ryuuko mirando a Naruto como si este estuviera loco "Si tú lo dices" dijo ella para luego clavar su hoja tijera en el suelo.

Sin que Ryuuko ni Naruto se lo esperaran cayeron por una puertilla que los dejo caer por un conducto que los condujo a un nivel inferior secreto. Los dos cayeron rápidamente por el conducto que cada vez que descendían más se les hacía más pequeño y estrecho, Naruto siendo el más pesado caía más rápido que Ryuuko, él se quedó medio atascado en el estrecho conducto, rosando así su cabeza y piernas contra la pared del conducto.

Mientras que Ryuuko al ser más liviana cayo más lento terminando sobre el atorado rubio "¿Que acaso caímos en una trampa?" dijo Ryuuko pero luego se dio dé cuenta de que su cara estaba muy cerca a la de Naruto, y no solo eso sino que tan bien la mano del rubio estaba sobre su pecho.

Esta situación puso muy roja a Ryuuko.

"Esto no es para nada placentero, y no lo creo quizás caímos por un conducto de aire o algo así" dijo Naruto pero luego se dio de cuenta que el rosto de la pelinegra estaba muy cerca del suyo y esta estaba sonrojada" ¿Qué pasa, tienes fiebre? ¿Y qué es esto blando que está en mi mano?" preguntó el rubio dándole un apretón experimental.

El rostro de Ryuuko enrojeció más y empezó a forcejar "¡Eres un pervertido aprovechado! "Se quejó la pelinegra forcejeando y sin saberlo provocando que cayeran una vez más siendo Naruto el primero en caer finalmente sobre una pila de ropa y por ultimo Ryuuko que cayó con su trasero quedado en el estómago del rubio.

"Que dolor… "se quejó Ryuuko de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza de dolor.

"Esa es mi línea" dijo Naruto adolorido "Ryuuko de verdad que disfruto esta posición, y la suavidad de tu trasero pero… podría moverte de encima de mí" dijo el rubio quejan doce del dolor.

La pelinegra se sonrojo y se levantó rápidamente del estómago del rubio, pero el moverse se dio dé cuenta de que tenía una grabe cortada en su brazo izquierdo "Ittai… "se quejó ella mientras hacía leve presión en la herida para detener el sangrado.

"Déjame ayudarte "dijo Naruto dispuesto a tratar la herida de Ryuuko, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la pila de ropa debajo de ellos empezó a temblar.

"Espera… Mas. Dame más… necesito más… dame… ¡MAS!" Dijo una voz misteriosa y de la nada por debajo de la pila de ropa en la que estaban Naruto y Ryuuko emergió un uniforme de Marino que ase abalanzo sobre la pelinegra.

"¡No te vayas!, ¡Úsame! "Dijo el uniforme de marino mientras empezaba desvestir a la sorprendida Ryuuko" ¡Úsame y aliméntame con tu sangre! ¡No quiero volver a dormir!".

"¡Naruto no te quedes hay parado y ayúdame! ¡El uniforme está hablando y me está desnudando!" dijo Ryuuko pidiendo la ayuda del rubio que solo se quedaba parado hay viendo como la desvestía el uniforme parlante y pervertido.

"_¿La va a violar_?" pregunto Naruto mirando como el uniforme de marinero desvestía a Ryuuko y mentalmente le agradecía por el espectáculo.

"_Lo dudo mucho_" respondió Zangetsu" _¡Sí! ¡Quítale toda la ropa!_ "Vitoreo Zangetsu.

"¡No tengas miedo! ¡Úsame y no te asustes! "dijo el uniforme con una mirada de desquiciado.

"¡Lo sabía, este uniforme está hablando y es un pervertido! "Dijo Ryuuko asustada.

"¡Eso no importa ahora! "Dijo el uniforme para luego presionarse contra Ryuuko.

"¡Yo diría que sí! ¡¿Desde cuándo los uniformes hablan!?" pase a la situación Ryuuko seguía insistiendo sobre el tema de los uniformes parlanchines.

"¡Olvida esos detalles insignificantes! ¡Hare que me uses a la fuerza! "dijo mientras su tela se expanda por el cuerpo de Ryuuko" ¡Sí, Si! ¡Quedo perfectamente!" dijo el uniforme de Marinero completando sus vestimenta sobre Ryuuko y en un destello de energía roja la pelinegra finalmente lo vestía exponiendo sus nueva forma.

"_Se le ve… ¡Magnifico!_" pensaron Naruto y Zangetsu contemplando la nueva apariencia del uniforme vestido por Ryuuko y la nueva vestimenta de esta.

¡OMG!... ¡VERY SEXY!

**{X Academia Honnouji X} **

En la entrada de la academia y parados en medio de un ring de boxeo se encontraban Fukuroda Takaharu acompañado de Uzu Sanageyama, mientras que detrás de ellos se encontraba Mako Mankanshoku sujetada de cabeza en una X.

"¡Recién llegada y tu Uzumaki! ¡Si me escuchan sabrán que dentro de una hora y si no se presentan, llevaremos a cabo la ejecución de su mejor amigo y compañera, como responsabilidad compartida por la traición de ambos hacia la academia Honnouji¡Si quieren evitarlo dejen de esconderse y den la cara!" dijo Fukuroda hablando por un micrófono "¡Saquen el calentador! "Ordeno y al instante salieron dos alumnos trayendo consigo un una pecera con aceite caliente.

Entre la multitud reunida de alumnos se encontraban Naruto y Ryuuko cubiertos cada uno por una capa para que no los vieran "¿La sumergirán en aceite caliente? "Pregunto Ryuuko en voz baja no creyendo las locuras de esta academia.

"Probablemente… dime ¿La salvaras? "Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"No la pueda abandonar y dejar que la conviertan en una fritura" dijo Ryuuko disponiéndose a saltar en medio de la conmoción.

Pero antes de que se moviera Naruto tomo su mano "Si te ayuda en algo, tienes mi apoyo "dijo el rubio seriamente.

La pelinegra se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonrió "Gracias "agradeció ella.

"Pero no se te olvide darme un gran espectáculo" dijo Naruto de repente con un sonrisa pervertida digna de un masoquista.

"Y-Ya arruinaste el momento" reprocho Ryuuko avergonzada y sonrojada de vergüenza.

**{X Flashback X} **

"¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE ROPAS SON ESTAS?!"Grito Ryuuko muy avergonzada y sonrojada al ver su nueva vestimenta.

Ryuuko ahora vestía una falda súper corta que apenas cubría su parte íntima, unas botas hasta los muslos con líneas rojas en el centro y tirantes que la unían a la falda. Su parte superior estaba expuesta a la vista siendo solo sus pechos por los tirantes que se unían a pequeñas piezas en forma de diamante que cubrían sus pezones, y sobre sus hombros yacían dos piezas que simulaban unas pequeñas alas con un único ojo rojo amarillo e iris roja, mientras que el otro ojos estaba cerrado con una cicatriz en su centro. Su cabello negro demostró una coloración roja en algunas zonas y dos pequeñas protuberancias sobre su cabeza a modo de cuernos.

"¡Santa madre de la perversión! ¡Ryuuko luces genial! "dijo Naruto mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus Nariz.

"¡No digas estupideces y ayúdame a quitarme esto!... ¿Por qué sale sangre de tu nariz? "Pregunto Ryuuko extrañada por el sangrado nasal del rubio.

"No tiene importancia, ahora has uso de tu traje de dominatriz y azota a este humilde cerdo "Dijo Naruto mientras que de su traje salía unas cadenas y lo amarraban mientras su torso era expuesto a Ryuuko.

"¡¿Estas demente o se te zafo un tornillo?!"Dijo Ryuuko avergonzada mientras retrocedían unos pazos.

"Que una chica sexy este delante mío vistiendo semejante vestimenta, despierta mucho mi perversión" dijo Naruto avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Ryuuko con una mirada de perversión y lujuria masoquista "¡Aquí voy Ryuuko-sama! Dijo abalanzándosele encima a la pelinegra.

"¡KYAAA!".

**{X Flashback end X}**

Después de eso y propinarle unos buenos golpes al rubio y descubrir que ese era masoquista y eso solo lo excitaba, Ryuuko descubrió finalmente que naruto no era un pervertido ordinario, sino un súper masoquista pervertido que tenía un fetiche por las mujeres "dominantes" y de cabellera negra.

"Que empiece el rescate" dijo Ryuuko para luego saltar y caminar por las cabezas de las personas en medio de su camino hasta llegar finalmente al centro de la multitud y aterrizar frente a Mako y liberarla de sus ataduras "Rescate completo" dijo Ryuuko tomando a la sorprendida Mako y saltar. Impidiéndole así a los alumnos de dos estrellas saltar hacia ella, pero antes de que pudieran realizar otro movimiento contra Ryuuko fueron sujetos por las cadenas de Naruto que salieron por debajo de la tierra.

"Ara… pesque algo desagradable" murmuro el rubio Mientras que sus cadenas agitaban a los de dos estrellas y luego los arrojaba al aire "Aerolíneas Naruto les desea un feliz viaje con un doloroso aterrizaje "dijo el con una sonrisa sádica.

"Gracias Naruto" Agradeció la pelinegra.

"No fue problema, después de todo YO soy el único que podrá tocarte "dijo el rubio en su particular forma de masoquismo.

"¡¿Desde cuando tienes el derecho?!"Pregunto Ryuuko avergonzada.

"¡Finalmente aparecen par de traidores!" declaro Fukuroda mientras se posicionaba en el ring frente a frente contra Ryuuko.

"¡Tomar rehenes es muy bajo! ¡Pensaba que eras un boxeador!" dijo la pelinegra mientras depositaba a Mako en el suelo "¡Si lo eres, resolvamos esto entre tú y yo! "Dijo mientras sacaba su hoja tijera de entre su capa.

"¡No recuerdo haberte aceptado en el club, pero como insistes será a este modo! "Dijo Fukuroda mientras se cuadraba en la clásica postura de boxeador.

DINK.

"¡Voy a aplastarte como si fueras una novata!" declaro el boxeador lanzando un gancho del cual salieron una gran cantidad de guantes de boxeo hacia Ryuuko que permaneció inmóvil.

Los guantes rebotaban contras las cuerdas del cuadrilátero e impactaban en Ryuuko que seguía inmóvil como si nada. Luego Fukuroda apareció frente a ella con su mano izquierda en alto y dirigiendo su guante que se transformó en un taladro y lo dirigía directamente hacia ella.

"¡Tekken Funsai! "Exclamo Fukuroda con su guante taladro a solo milímetros de Ryuuko.

Y como toda una experta Ryuuko detuvo el golpe interponiendo su hoja tijera entre ella y el guante taladro. Pero para desgracia de ella su capa no aguanto la fricción y se destruyó en pedazos de tela quedando totalmente expuesta con su vergonzosa pero sexy vestimenta al resto del público.

"HAHHHHHHHHHH"Exclamo la población masculina viendo la sexi vestimenta de la pelinegra avergonzada.

"¡Atrás calenturientos, ella es mía! "Exclamo Naruto con su chaqueta alrededor de la cintura y sosteniendo una cartelera que decía "GO Ryuuko GO".

"¡Naruto no digas esas cosas!" reclamo Ryuuko avergonzada.

"¡¿Qu-Que clase de atuendo es ese?!"Dijo Fukuroda distrayéndose.

"¡Deja de mirarme! ¡No lo llevo puesto por que quiero! "Dijo Ryuuko queriendo ocultar se vergüenza.

"¡Desgraciada, te estas burlando del boxeo! ¡No, de todos los deportes! "reprocho boxeador de estatura corta.

"¡No es cierto! "Replico Ryuuko.

"Pues muy bien. En ese caso yo tan bien me desvestiré" dijo Fukuroda mientras que revelaba que debajo de sus guantes habían otros guantes cuadrados con púas al frente y a los costados" ¡Observa! ¡Estos son los guantes de dos estrellas que aumentan las habilidades de boxeo de la Academia Honnouji ¡"dijo mientras alzaba su guante do forma triunfal.

Y sin previo aviso Fukuroda se lanzó contra Ryuuko con su guante cargando con otro Tekken Funsai exclusivo para Ryuuko que confiado por su nueva fuerza permaneció inmóvil recibiendo el impacto del golpe.

Todo mundo espero que las ropas de Ryuuko fueran destruidas por el golpe de Fukuroda, solo imaginen su reacción al ver que fue su guante el que se destruyó en pedazos como si de vidrio se tratase.

"¡¿Qu-Que?!"Dijo Fukuroda" ¡Mi guante!" absoluto En shock.

"¡Hmph, tu guante no es lo único que se convierte en acero! ¡Mi ropa también lo hace! "dijo Ryuuko antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse "¡Ahora es mi turno, ¿No?!" dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos demostrando su determinación

Su vestimenta se ajustó más que antes y empezó a emanar vapor, luego de eso las líneas rojas en la vestimenta empezaron a brillar y de su cuerpo empezaban a salir estrellas.

Con una velocidad aumentada Ryuuko se desplazó rápidamente por todo el ring de boxeo haciendo cortes por todo el cuerpo de Fukuroda con su hoja tijera. Hasta que finalmente apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe con el mango se su arma en la barbilla "¡Jab con la izquierda!".

"¡Gancho con la derecha! "Dijo ahora golpeándolo en la espalda "¡Y luego un uppercut! "Dijo para luego tomar impulso y propinarle un fuerte golpe en todo el mentón y elevarlo al aire y luego caer pesadamente al duro piso sin ninguna vestimenta y completamente fuera de combate.

¡Fibra perdida!

"¡Oh Yesss, Ryuuko ganaste con suma facilidad. Felicidades! "Dijo Naruto mientras se subía al ring y la alzaba como tosa una campeona del boxeo. Eso y que estaba aprovechando para tocarle el trasero.

Y Ryuuko se dio cuenta de eso.

"¡Cuidado con lo que tocas!".

"¡Fue culpa de mi mano!".

"¡¿Y esperas a que me crea ese excusa?!".

"¿Tal vez?".

"¡Pervertido!".

"¡AHHHH! Síguele, siéguele ".

"_¿__**Por qué me condenaron a estar con este rubio masoquista? **_"Fue el pensamiento de Zangetsu al ver como Ryuuko pisaba al rubio con su bota y este solo le acariciaba la pierna.

"_**Este chico es todo un loquillo**_ "pensó Senketsu viendo como Ryuuko golpeaba a Naruto y este solo lo disfrutaba.

}-{

Notas:

**Aquí tienen el capítulo 3 de KTK espero que lo disfruten.**

**El fic se actualizara de forma lenta pero segura así que solo esperen los demás capítulos.**


End file.
